Oh, Johnny!
by Kiyone Eiri Uesagi
Summary: Cuando te enamoras de alguien que sabes que nunca te corresponderá...Y tu corazón se hacía falsas ilusiones...Mas te das cuenta que aquella persona jamás será para ti...YAOI...es mi primer one shot U...me dejan un rev onegai? dedicado a Sigel, LoGiaR


Kyo.- O.O

Kiyone.- TT-TT

Kyo.- Que pasa, sis?

Kiyone.- Es que...Es que mi hermano Bakura no me habla

Kyo.- 9.9 Ay sis, pero ya sabes q asi es Bakura, tarda mucho en contestar ñ.ñU

Pabel.- u.ú asi es brody

Kyo y Kiyone.- ¬¬ es SIS!!!

Bakura.- Hola Sisy n.n

Kiyone.- (se avienta a donde esta Bakura y lo abraza) Brooooooody YoY

Jijijij, después de la "breve" interrupción (miradas tétricas a Bakura) ¬¬ Pues empezaré por decirles que me avente a hacer mi primer One shot De Beyblade y pues que me inspire mucho en dos fics y en una persona n.n...

Un día estaba leyendo el fic de Nephra y me encanto y me hizo llorar, luego leí el de LoGiaRu y también me gusto mucho...Y tambien me hizo llorar

Bakura.- ˆˆU ay sis, tu lloras hasta por q se acabó la sopa

Kiyone.- ¬¬ Pues COMO DECIA, BAKURA! ¬¬#

n.n También en una conversación con Sigel, se formo una pareja, Robert x Johnny... Estuvo divertido y pues como la mayoria de mis fics son KaiTakas, pues me aventare ahora con una parejita de los majestics, mas no se si haya hecho la elección correcta...

Dedicado a: Sigel, LoGiaRu, Nephra y a mi siempre añorada mami Lizz, te extraño mucho amá ;-;

Kyo.- Yo quiero conocer a la oka-san de Kiyone ¬u¬...

Kiyone.- ¬¬### descarado...

Espero les guste, amigas n.n , Es un song fic...

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Canción: Voy a tener que olvidarla

**Oh, Johnny!!**

No 

**No debí ilusionarme**

**Con algo que no era mío**

**Como pude enamorarme**

**Si no era correspondido**

Mi mente esta nublada correspondiendo al cielo italiano de color gris que indica se avecina una tormenta...El viento esta frío, congelado, para mi, el tiempo esta detenido ante aquella cruel escena, me he quedado paralizado al verle ahí, frente a frente a su persona ideal...Están contentos, están realmente felices, mientras para mi esta escena es como una tortura...Ellos no me ven, ni siquiera sospechan de que estoy cerca...Están tan metidos en su mundo idealista en donde todo les parece perfecto y de color rosa...Y yo...Yo siento que mi corazón se comienza a quebrar...Lo sabía desde un principio pero ¿Por qué me dejé llevar?

Sé 

**Que nunca podré tenerla**

**Que es inútil que la busque**

**Pues hay alguien mas que yo**

**Y es el dueño de su amor...**

Lo sabía, sabía que él, mi amado chico de los cabellos rojizos estaba enamorado, sabía que su corazón le pertenecía al chico de los cabellos violetas, mientras que yo...Yo solo los miro, envidiando a aquel chico que se aferra al cuerpo de mi querido Johnny...Se miran con tanta dulzura...Quiero correr y mis piernas no me responden...Tantas noches le oí llorar por él y pensé que si se desahogaba conmigo sería lo mejor para su atormentado corazón...Recuerdo que todas las noches recibía sus llamadas telefónicas...Era el!!! Estaba destrozado, así como ahora lo estoy yo...El me contaba, cada partida de Ajedrez que sostenía con el chico de cabellos violetas, me platicaba entristecido y sollozante que cada partido era lo mas humillante, perder frente al amor de tu vida debía ser algo vergonzoso, al menos el me lo pintaba de esa manera...Y ahora lo entiendo todo...Cada noche me enamoraba mas de su voz, cada que el sonido estruendoso del teléfono interrumpía el conservador silencio de mi habitación, y al contestar, escuchar su bella voz oprimida por el llanto y quebrantada por la frustración...Yo estaba seguro que si lo consolaba, conseguiría hacerlo olvidar...

Cada noche, mi mente se hundía en un absurdo mundo idealista, donde me imaginaba a su lado...Me lo imaginaba a él sonriendo, abrazándome, enredando sus dedos en mi cabello y apretándome sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío...¡Oh, Johnny! Si supieras que soñaba contigo, te veía a mi lado sonriendo, sin que tuvieras que sufrir...Sin que tuvieras que llorar, que tu semblante había cambiado y ya no me veías como un solo amigo, sino como algo mas importante...Te soñaba sonriendo felizmente por que por fin habías encontrado el amor en otra persona, y que esa era yo...¡Oh, Johnny! Que tonto fui al hacerlo...Que tonto fui por enamorarme, de enamorarme de ti a sabiendas de que tu lo amabas a él, Fui consciente cada noche al oírte llorar, pero fue inútil detener a mi corazón, que solo se ilusionaba con fantasías vanas, y lo alimenté con ilusiones falsas, al soñarte a mi lado y sentirte mío...

Todo lo que había soñado 

**Tendré que olvidarlo**

**Tendré que dejarlo a un lado...**

¡Oh, Johnny! ¿Por qué no puedo solamente dar media vuelta y correr?...

No puedo, mis piernas no me responden y mi vista comienza a nublarse, siento unas frías gotas en mi rostro, mas no sé si son mis lágrimas que están deseosas de mostrarse, o será la fría lluvia que se ha dejado de contenerse en el cielo...Que mas da...Ya no importa si esta lloviendo, pero sí, mi rostro ya ha sido cubierto por mis gotitas de tristeza, frías, dibujándose en el vértice de mis ojos, abriéndose camino en mis mejillas...Cayendo en el suelo...El llanto que trato de contener me esta presionando el pecho, quema, me duele mucho...Y ni así puedo moverme, Me he quedado paralizado y mis manos están temblando, Y me duele más...Me duele, ahora ellos ya son novios y se aman...

Johnny...Mi mente evoca su nombre una y otra vez, el eco de su voz resuena en mi cabeza..."El no me ama"..."El me ganó otra vez"..."Por que no puedo decírselo"..."Es tan brusco"..."Lo amo"...Las frases que siempre oía en cada llamada telefónica...Cada que lo oía quebrarse al no ser enteramente correspondido por Robert...Yo sé que nunca iba a corresponderme pero no lo pude evitar, ¡Era tan hermoso oír su voz!...Soy un tonto...

Mi cuerpo por fin responde y comienzo a caminar...Ellos han dado la vuelta y simplemente han ido a refugiarse de la a arreciar...Y el viento es aún más helado...No quiero saber ya nada...Ni siquiera se a donde tengo que llegar...Lo he olvidado todo...Solo camino, mis pasos son cortos...No he fijado un rumbo...Solo veo como la gente que esta refugiada en los restaurantes me miran a través del cristal...Tal vez piensan que soy un patético enamorado...Y tendrán toda la razón...

Mientras que en un programa de televisión, se ha anunciado en un programa donde muestran la vida social de los mas ricos de toda Europa que los Majestics se reunirían esta misma tarde...Mientras muestran videos de las recientes beybatallas que hemos tenido...Cielos!!! Lo olvidé...

Voy a tener que olvidarla 

**Por que antes de que yo llegara**

**Alguien supo conquistarla**

**Le robo su corazón**

**Y no puedo hacer nada...**

Había olvidado por completo la reunión de esta tarde...Total, a nadie le importará mi ausencia...Ni siquiera lo notarán...Del grupo siempre fui el mas presumido y engreído...Mas he aprendido a conocer la palabra humildad, la que conocí en la voz de Johnny al oírle llorar por teléfono...La lluvia se hace cada vez mas torrencial y hace mas con mi tristeza, un cuadro perfecto, emanando melancolía y tristeza...Pero...Me alegro a la vez, me alegro por él, El ya ha sido correspondido...Al fin y al cabo, ¿No era eso lo que esperaba Johnny?...¿Era eso lo que le afectaba cada noche? Cada que hablábamos, el estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo...Y no lo niego, también me dolía oírlo llorar, pero ahora es feliz, ahora sonríe mas y lo miraba encaprichado...Robert lo abrazaba ante mis ojos y Johnny sonreía...Mi corazón desgarrado y deshecho no se ha recuperado...La lluvia no ayudara mucho...Sigo caminando...Por que, de una manera u otra, tendré que sobreponerme...Tendré que olvidarme de él...De su voz melancólica y de sus llamadas nocturnas, pues una vez correspondido, no hará mas falta que me llame...Solo fui su paño de lágrimas, solo eso...Solo me ha visto como un confesionario, donde expiaba sus penas, convirtiéndolas en falsas ilusiones...Cada llamada, cada suspiro, ya no hará mas falta...Espero que sea muy feliz...

Voy a tener que olvidarla 

**Por que yo no cuento en su vida..**

Mis pies no sienten nada, mientras mi corazón esta deshecho y mi ser siente como si hubiese estado caminado por muchas horas...No estoy cansado...Pero si tengo la presión en mi dolido pecho...Aún tengo la misma idea en la cabeza...Yo jamás he contado para él...Ahora que lo pienso más a fondo, Johnny nunca me llamaba para nada, y si mas no recuerdo, la primer llamada me dejó helado al decir que ya no quería vivir...Traté de preguntarle por el por que y me respondía que amaba a Robert, y que el chico de cabellos violeta jamás lo veía de un modo especial, siempre con su mirada turbia y fría...Un majestic muy arrogante...Y después, las llamadas no eran ya raras, ahora todas las noches me llamaba y se desahogaba...Me enamoró con su lado sensible y solitario...Sigo insistiendo lo tonto que fui al haberme enamorado de aquél chico que todas las noches declaraba que su corazón le pertenecía a Robert...Si...Reconozco lo estúpido que fui y lo acepto, ambos están juntos...Que mas da...

Oh, Johnny!!! Mi garganta me duele...Me siento tan triste...Tan deprimido...Mi llanto cada vez va mas en aumento...Mis lágrimas no cesan y la lluvia me lastima...Me estoy desgarrando y siento que la pena de mi corazón no tendrá ningún alivio...Mi vida llegará a su fin por que así lo siento...Por que así lo quiero...Por que no valgo nada para ti...Solo fui tu estupido paño de lágrimas y yo fui un estúpido enamorado...

Mis ojos se detienen en aquella plaza solitario, las bancas de color negro estan empapadas por la lluvia y por fin me detengo, me siento en una banca, esta llena de agua...Era lo mas normal, además estoy empapado...La gente pasa y pasa todos llevan paraguas y se cubren de la lluvia...Parecen reconocerme, me miran de una manera extraña y curiosa...Parecen pensar lo mismo sobre mi...Lo mismo haría yo en diferentes circunstancias...

Oh, Johnny!!! Si me llego a morir, por favor se feliz, ahora, al lado de Robert nada te faltara, ni siquiera tu paño de lágrimas, nada...Estarás bien, no necesitaras de consuelo por que el te lo dará, y nadie lo hará por mi...Estaras bien, lo se, estoy seguro de ello...Cierro los ojos y me recargo en el respaldo de la banca...Mi espalda siente el frío y se estremece...La lluvia comienza a cesar, pero aún refresca...Sigue cayendo...Ahora menos...Me comienza a dar sueño y un aire frío acecha mi cuerpo...Estoy empapado y el aire...Mis labios estan amoratados...Y una pregunta cruza por mi cabeza: ¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora?

Lo mas seguro es que estén los tres en una mesa, comiendo lo que el dulce y gracioso Oliver les cocina...Siempre me han gustado los platillos que prepara Oliver...Y además es buen amigo...Sus ojos violetas y sus cabellos verdes bajo la graciosa boina azul...Siempre estaba cuando lo necesitabas...Ja...Oliver es el mejor amigo que alguien puede tener...

Oh, Johnny!! Aun llueve, mis sentimientos están despojándome de mi alma...Y mi vida se escapa suspiro a suspiro...Quien haya dicho que una persona puede morir de amor no se equivocaba...Johnny...Johnny...

Y aunque me muera por ella 

**Y la espere todo el tiempo **

**Ella vive por él...**

Oh, Johnny!!! Ya no estoy sintiendo mi cuerpo, esta entumecido por la lluvia y el viento...En estas épocas de otoño...Cuantos otoños mas pasarán después de que yo desaparezca del mapa? No tengo ni la menor idea de ello, pero espero que estés feliz y te acompañes siempre de Robert...Que nunca te falte nada, y que por todo lo que esperaste ahora este en tus manos...Se feliz, Johnny...yo moría por ti...Y tu por él...Ahora Robert esta contigo y se que tu no necesitaras mas de mi...Lo único que me queda es cuidarte desde donde esté...Me gustaría que supieras que te amo...Pero eso se irá conmigo a la tumba y que nadie derramará una lágrima por mi, por que no las merezco...

Y aunque la quiero y me duele 

**Voy a tener que olvidarla...**

Mi aliento esta escapándose de mi boca...Me gustaría haber probado el dulce sabor de tus labios, y el calor de tu cuerpo, de experimentar un sentimiento del cual desconocía...Mi cuerpo por fin comenzará a perder mi alma y pronto la llama de mi vida se extinguirá, así me desprenderé de tus recuerdos, de todas las noches que estaba condenado a pasarla solo...Esperando el sonido del teléfono y oir tu voz, como siempre llena de dolor y de angustia...Las nubes de tu panorama se han disipado y jamás...Jamás!!! volveras a estar solo, Ahora estas con él...Se felíz...Oh, Johnny! Quiero que sonrías y te olvides del dolor para siempre...Mi pecho se oprime una vez más y dejará de latir mi corazón...Pronto pasaré al otro mundo y espero que nunca sufras más...Mereces ser feliz...Johnny...Joh...nn...y

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El viento se había tranquilizado y la lluvia continua cayendo...Alguien se acerca al cuerpo inmóvil de Enrique...Toma su muñeca y comprueba que aún hay pulso...Su respiración es muy débil...

El cabello verde caía como cascada graciosamente en su cara, sus ojos violeta estaban enrojecidos, había mandado ya a pedir auxilio...Enrique estaba vivo pero la fiebre le había subido...Oliver lo abrazó, empapándose por la humedad de la ropa del rubio...

Enrique...Por que eres tan tontito?...¿Por que nunca supiste de mi amor por ti?...Pero tranquilo, amigo...Tengo la esperanza de que aunque lo ames a él...Yo estaré siempre por ti...

La noche cayó...

Oliver le hablaba al oído al inconsciente rubio, recostado en la cama de un hospital:

"Enrique...Tu has llorado mucho por que él no te correspondió...Mas no te deprimas...Por que en tu situación, hay muchas personas...Ten fe y esperanza...Asi como yo tengo esperanza de que algún día tu te fijes en mi...Y no importa lo que suceda...Siempre estaré pensando en ti, día y noche, a pesar de que yo no cuento con tus llamadas, casi nunca te veo, mas no importa...Te quiero tal cual eres...Y no me importa lo que me suceda...Me preocupa tu bienestar y tu felicidad, déjame intentar hacerte feliz...TE AMO"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kiyone.- TT-TT

Pabel.- Por que lloras? Ni que estuviera tan triste tu fic

Bakura.- Ay sisy! 9.9 you're so patetic

Kyo.- ¬¬ Algún problema par de bobos? El que este frustrada por no escribir bien no les da derecho a reírse de mi patética hermana...

Kiyone.- TToTT callate! No lloro por eso!!! Es que estoy oyendo una pieza del instrumental de la OVA 1 de Rurouni Kenshin "Alone Again" Buaaaaaaaaa..Eso es taaaaan doloroso...

Bien...Espero les haya gustado mi one shot n.n

Pabel.- Ahora es como en los tele juegos :

Marca 1 si piensas que el fic estuvo bellísimo...

Marca 2 si piensas que el fic esta bien

Marca 3 si piensas que el fic esta pasable

Marca 4 si piensas que Kiyone es patética...

Marca 5 si piensas que el fic apesta XD...

Bakura.- Yo elijo el 4

Kyo.- Igual yo XDDD

Pabel.- Y yo el 5 ja ja ja :D

Kiyone.- u.u bueno, ustedes ya se la bañan...Dejenme en paz...Ok, amigas? Espero les guste...

Kyo, Pabel y Bakura: XDDD jajajajajajaaa...Patética? jajajajajajajaja

Nos leemos chicuelas...

SAYONARA...


End file.
